From Person to Puffin
by starfire207
Summary: A girl who is obessed with marine animals comes to Central Park Zoo. She is willing to learn as much as she can but she gets much more than she asked for.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe Tran: a 12 year old girl with short black hair and green eyes. She usually wears black

Facts: obsessed to spy related things, loves all marine animals besides one

Chapter 1- Welcome to the Big Apple

Chloe's PoV

My heart was ready to burst from excitement. The plane had finally docked in New York as soon as the seat belt like flickered off; I bolted out of the plane with my suit case flying behind me. I was training to become to a marine biologists so this summer I traveled across the country to study marine mammals. It's been a smooth travel besides the Hoboken zoo. Learning about animals was really easy for me since I could talk to them. I unpacked my stuff at the apartment and headed to the central park zoo.

I gazed at the large red brick gate above me and slowly walked in. The first stop I visited was the Asian Otter. I whirled around to see if anybody was looking and whispered, "Could you come over here?" The otter tilted its head in confusion and walked over. "Hi there! What did you need me for? Oh wait, you can't understand me." The otter stated. "Yes I can." I replied. "Can you tell me a little bit about you and your species?" I asked politely. "Sure!" she replied happily. "By the way, my names Marlene."

"My favorite foods are oysters, clams, popcorn, and candy." Marlene stated and I quickly jotted some notes down in code in my small notebook. "I enjoy listening to Spanish guitar, I won an internet popularity contest three times in a row and…" she continued ranting on. "That's great I got to go." I said quickly and dashed for the next habitat.

I had went past the polar bear, the alligator, and the flamingo habitat. By the time I had interviewed those animals, the sun was already setting. I scanned the map of the zoo one last time. There was only one habitat. I quickly darted over to the penguin habitat but there wasn't a single penguin. I noticed a crevice under the fish bowl and I leaned in over the gates to get a closer look. But the zoo bell rang and I headed out as it closed. "I'll be back tomorrow." I whispered to myself and I headed out of the gates.

Skipper's PoV

Throughout the whole day I have been seeing that kid darting around interrogating animals. My gut was telling me she was up to something. She might be working for Blowhole or Hans. I was pretty sure about this because she was always recording something in that dossier of hers. Before the zoo closed, she was staring intently at our habitat. All the pieces fit together. We had a spy on our tail.

**Yeah, not the best chapter I've written. But I promise you it gets more interesting. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- I Spy… On Four Penguins

Skipper's PoV

That girl was back again interrogating all the animals and jotting down notes in that black dossier of hers. We were doing our classic smile and wave routine when she walked over to us in her dark get up. "Hi!" she greeted politely. "Can you four tell me a little bit about yourselves?" she asked. She was definitely a spy! I stepped up to the edge of the ice flow and glared deeply into those green eyes. "We're not telling you anything." She stared at our group intently but we remained silent. She finally shrugged and left the habitat. Kowalski walked up to me and asked, "How could she understand us anyway? She is a human." I thought about this for a moment and said, "I'm guessing Dr. Blowhole attached an animal listening device on her so she could extract information from us." "How could she be a spy? She is only a child. She couldn't be a threat." Kowalski commented. I gave him a slap and lectured, "That's just what that mad doctor wants you to think." "Yes Skipper." replied rubbing his red cheek.

Chloe's PoV

I always get my information no matter what. I even managed to get some information from that puffin in Hoboken even though it didn't end well. I hid in a bush and observed the penguins. I noticed when no one was around their habitat; they all pushed the fish bowl aside and hopped inside a hole. I gasped in surprise. I had to get close to their habitat. "Everyone single file, move along now." A bored voice called out. I hopped out of the bush to see the zookeeper Alice leading a bunch of second graders on a tour. I stepped in front of her and asked, "Can I sign up for a job as a zookeeper?" She sighed and finally replied, "Fine."

Back at her office she was going through a file of documents. She handed me a five page packet and said, "Fill this in and your reply will come in about a…" "I'll take over for you for two weeks for free." I bargained. Her teal eyes bug out she tossed me the keys. "The uniforms are in the closet, bye!" she yelled happily. I went into the locker room and changed into the uniform. Just as I was about to head over to the penguin habitat, the clock struck twelve. It was feeding time. I dashed over to the storage room, unlocked the door, and dumped all the food onto a wagon. I strolled around placing food in various habitats. As I passed the lemur habitat to feed the lemurs, I stumbled on my own feet and the fruit in the wagon went flying into the lemurs face. The ring tailed lemur shouted at the sky, "Thank you sky spirits!" I shrugged and headed towards the penguin habitat. I climbed into their habitat and set the tuna on the ice flow. I bent over, pushed the bowl aside, and peered into the hole. Under the penguin habitat looked like a military base. Four bunks were lined up vertically in the wall. Arrays of weapons were plastered on another wall. Were those guys' commandos or something? I stuck my head back out and jotted some notes down. The zoo bell started chiming and it was closing time. I herded everyone out the zoo and locked the gates. I put on my backpack and started walking back to the apartment.

Skipper's PoV

My team and I had returned to the base from snow cone retrieval. It felt different in here somehow and I knew something was wrong. "Skipper you might want to look at this." Kowalski stated. I waddled over to him holding my cherry snow cone. He turned to me and said, "I have reviewed the security footage of our HQ in case Julien raided the fridge again." "So what did you find? Ring tail stole some of our grub?" I asked. "No it's something worse." Kowalski replied. He placed the footage tape into the TV and showed that girl pop her head into HQ. I dropped my snow cone and shouted, "We've been exposed!" "Men, Commence Operation 'Snatch that Spy'!" With that, we bolted out of HQ.

**I hope you enjoy! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Ambushed

Chloe's PoV

I was walking back to my apartment thinking about what I just saw. "I just saw a penguin commando base." I whispered to myself. The Central Park was surprisingly quiet, making the walk quite nice and peaceful. Of course it was peaceful before the penguins dropped in. As I was walking, a voice said, "Stay right where you are spy?" I whirled around to see a four penguins walking out of the shadows. A flat headed penguin asked, "Where do you think you're going spy?" "Um, I'm going home. Why don't you guys do the same?" I replied. He reacted to this by lunging at me. I sidestepped and he crashed into a tree. "Sorry!" I shouted as I was running for my life. What can I say? I adore marine animals. "After her!" the penguin called out. Before I knew it, I was out of breath and was surrounded. The four took a fighting stance. "I have no training!" I complained. They all attacked but somehow I managed to evade them. The flat headed penguin commanded, "Rico, hit the snooze!" The penguin named Rico regurgitated a grenade. The penguins quickly put on gas masks as the pink fog surrounded me. My vision began to blur and I collapsed to the ground.

**Cliffhanger! Anyway, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Running into an Old 'Friend'

Chloe's PoV

I woke up and groaned. I tried to stand up but I realized that my hands were tied behind my back and my feet were also bound. My eyes were covered with a blindfold so I was surrounded by darkness. "It's about time you woke up." The voice of the penguin called out. "Who's there?" I asked whirling my head towards the direction of the sound. The blindfold came off and I found myself in the under the penguin habitat facing four penguins. Oh joy, I've been kidnapped by penguins. The flat headed penguin stepped up and pointed a flipper at me. "Who are you working for spy?" he asked. "I'm not working for anyone! And I'm not a spy!" I replied trying to get out of the ropes. "Then why were you spying on us?" a tall penguin asked. (Kowalski) "I'm training to become a marine biologist. That's my dream career." I answered. "What kind of a fool do you think I am?" asked the flat headed penguin. "I know you're working for Dr. Blowhole.'' "Who?" I asked confused. "Don't play dumb with us. We know you've been recording information on us in that little dossier of yours." The penguin said and he brought out the black leather journal. "That's for marine biology research." I explained. "Then why is it written in code?" the penguin shot back. I took a deep breath and said, "I'm obsessed with secret agent related stuff. I watched about one hundred spy movies. I even started a little agency of my own. "Rico and Private, come with me to get the lie detector. Kowalski watch her." The flatted penguin ordered. "Aye aye, Skipper." The others replied. So their names were Kowalski, Private, Rico, and Skipper.

When they left, I reached for my pocket knife in my pocket and started cutting at the ropes. "So, you're Kowalski." I stated trying to make a conversation. "So you're interested into spy stuff?" he asked. "Also, I like marine biology, and science."I answered as I was cutting through the bonds. These ropes were pretty tough. His eyes immediately perked up, "You like science?" "I love science! Anyway, what did you guys put my stuff?" I asked. "Oh, it's right over there." Kowalski replied pointing his flipper to a corner. By that time, the ropes were cut and I kicked Kowalski into a wall, knocking him out. I grabbed my backpack, did a quick check to make sure everything was in there, and jumped through the fish bowl. "Kowalski, you let her escape!" shouted an aggravated Skipper. I started running for the zoo gates. As I passed the lemur habitat, I ran into an old friend. "Hans, what are you doing here?" I asked glaring at the puffin.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok... I have no idea on what to call this chapter: D! Anyway, I hope you still enjoy it though!**

Chapter- 5

Chloe's PoV

"We meet again Chloe." He said with a grin on his beak. "What are you doing here?" I asked taking a fighting stance. "Honestly, I was going to wreak havoc on the penguins. I wasn't expecting you to be here." replied the puffin. "What would you want you want with the penguins?" I asked cautiously. He brought out a strange ray and answered, "I was going to use this disintegration ray on them. I test it on you just to make sure it works. He shot a beam of red light at me. I ducked and the red light hit a car and it crumbled into dust. "My car!" a guy shouted. "What the deuce is going on?" Skipper asked of nowhere. The penguins jumped into the scene and so Hans and I facing each other. "You two know each other?"Asked Skipper confused.

"Haven't you heard of arch enemies?" Hans and I asked in unison. "How did that happen?" Kowalski asked. "That's between me and Hans." I answered. Hans fired another beam at me and I dived behind the water fountain for cover. I found myself facing the penguins. "Do you think I'm a spy?" I asked Skipper. "Yes. Just not an enemy spy." Skipper replied. I spotted a sewer grate behind Hans and declared "I have an idea. Can you guys distract Hans?" "Move out men!" Skipper commanded. As the penguins created a diversion, I jumped under a sewer grate right next to the water fountain. I traveled under the sewer system and quietly popped out under the one behind Hans. I lit the stick of dynamite that Rico and threw it at Hans. Just as the spark was at the end of the fuse I yelled, "Bye bye Hans!" He looked down and his eyes widened. Just then, the dynamite exploded and the puffin was sent flying. "Vengeance shall be mine!" Hans yelled as he went streaking across the sky with his tail feathers. The penguin and I had stood side by side and stared at a column in the distance where the puffin's tail feathers had caused a fire. "Can I go home now?" I asked. Skipper shrugged. I headed back to my apartment and collapsed on my bed. "Well that was a crazy night." I thought to myself. Little had I known was about to get mush crazier.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Chloe and Hans are arch- enemies because of an incident in New Jersey. I won't tell you what happened. But I'll tell you it involved a golf cart, a crate of dynamite, and the cheese fountain. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- From Person to Puffin

Skipper's PoV

Chloe has been visiting us every single day since the disintegration ray incident. She's been asking us questions about us and since I was certain she wasn't an enemy spy, I decided to give her some unclassified information. It's been two weeks so she no longer was the zoo keeper. But, she would usually sneak in some kippers for us. Those visits were always pleasant. Today's visit was quite was different.

She came running into our habitat panting covered in bruises with a cut across her cheek. Her black hair was fringed and smoking. "What happened kid?" I asked concerned. She eyed her cheek and replied, "Hans." She replied. "Actually, his traps." She continued. "He managed to bruise you and give you a cut while you were walking here?" I asked concerned and amazed at the same time. "Actually, he's been setting traps since the disintegration ray incident. "How come we never knew?" asked Kowalski crossing his flippers. "I didn't want to worry you." She confessed. "Do your parents know?" Private asked. "Yeah about that, my parents are on the other side of the country." She replied.

"Say what?" Rico shouted. "I'm here on a vacation for summer." She stated. "What parents let a twelve year old kid stay in New York on their own?" "This twelve year old kid can take care of herself you know." She shot back. "Anyway, I can avoid Hans more easily with a disguise. Can you four help me?" "Of course!" all of us replied in unison.

Chloe's PoV

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked. Kowalski had hooked my head up to an odd looking machine he called the 'Disguiser 2000'. "I'm 99.76% sure that it will work. The 'Disguiser 2000' will completely change your appearance." "Start it up then!" I said enthusiastically. Kowalski pulled a lever on the machine and it started humming. My brain was slightly buzzing. The machine started glowing brightly. "Um, Kowalski is it supposed to do this?" I asked as I saw the machine jerking up and down with bolts flying out. "It shouldn't do that!" Kowalski replied rushing over to fix it. Just then, the machine exploded sending all of us flying into the wall. I drifted into unconsciousness.

I woke up with the penguins looking down at me."How long was I out?" I asked. "Only two minutes." Skipper replied. "Did the machine work?" I asked. "Perfectly!" Kowalski replied. "But it's broken. I raised my hand but in its place was a flipper "Kowalski, why did you change me into a puffin?!" I screamed trying to control my anger. "I changed you into an adult Atlantic Puffin to be precise." Kowalski whimpered with a nervous smile. He gave me a mirror to see my reflection. I was a puffin between Kowalski's and Rico's height. Orange feathers were surrounding my eyes and I had a little bang of featheres above my eys. "What did you do to me?" I asked jumping shaking Kowalski back and forth. "Hans won't suspect you if you're his species." Skipper said. "I just go grab my bags." I sighed. "Already have them." Kowalski pointed to a suitcase in the corner. "I'll just go for a walk then." I replied and headed out the HQ.

I was heading down Central Park thinking about my transformation. In thought, I tripped over my own webbed feet and slammed into a tree. "Ow." I muttered. I opened my eyes and a familiar puffin staring down at me. "Are you okay Miss?" Hans asked. "Oh Ha- Hi! Yeah I'm fine!" I stuttered nervously. "My name is Hans. What is yours?" he asked. "My is um- Clover.' I lied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Acquainting with my Arch

Chloe's PoV

I got up and dusted my feathers. "Well I best am leaving now." I said awkwardly. I started walking away. "What's the rush?" Hans asked. "It's just… never mind I guess I could talk." I said. If I just left it probably would've made him suspicious. "I never saw another puffin here in the city. What brings you to New York?" he asked. "I come from Maine." I lied. "Why?" I asked. "It's just that I haven't seen another puffin in a while." He answered sheepishly. "I got banned from Denmark and I came to New York." He confessed. "How did that happen?" I asked. We continued the conversation for a while. He asked a question that really surprised me. I answered it and left.

I ran straight to the penguins habitat panting. "How was your walk?" Kowalski asked. "I was good. Besides tripping on my own webbed feet, crashing into a tree and running into my arch." "You'll get the hang of walking with the feet- what you met Hans?!" Skipper asked loudly. "Yeah." I replied. "We forgot to give you an alias!" shouted a concerned Skipper. "I already have one." I replied. I cleared my throat and recited, "My name is Clover and I moved to New York from Maine for warmer weather. I've been living in New York for a few weeks and I'm trying to get used to the big city. I used to live in a lighthouse in Augusta." "Impressive." Skipper commented. "I have my ways." I replied smugly. "Anyway, I have a problem." I stated.

"Did Hans suspect you?" Skipper asked. "No. Hans doesn't suspect a thing. The problem is worse." "What is it then?" Skipper asked slightly irritated. "He asked me out!" I shouted panicky.

**What will happen at the date? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- A Disastrous Date

Chloe's PoV

I was pacing back and forth while placing my wings on my head. "What do I do? The guy's about twice as old as me!" I shouted. "But you look like an adult Atlantic puffin." Kowalski reminded. "My invention worked so well!" sang the tall penguin happily. "Can I?" I asked Skipper and he nodded. I slapped Kowalski up the head and he ribbed his sore spot. "Sorry." He muttered. "Can you gather information for us?" asked Skipper eagerly. "It just doesn't feel right to do that." "You gathered information from us." Skipper said. "But I don't share it with anyone! Anyway, I already got information from him before the Hoboken incident." I replied. "What happened in Hoboken anyway?" Kowalski asked. "I'll answer that as soon as Skipper tells us about what happened in Denmark." I answered. "That is classified." Skipper stated. "Fine. I'll report anything out of the ordinary." I finally stated. "You need to put on something nice." Skipper commanded. Rico regurgitated a dress.

"I'm not wearing that!" I protested glaring at the white dress. "We can just wipe the saliva off and…" Kowalski started. "I despise dresses. I never wear them willingly and I never will." I interrupted. "Say what?" Rico gasped surprised."I thought girls like these kind of things." Skipper said confused. "Not all girls like dressed and girly stuff. I just put on a nice clip on my feathers but that is as far as I will go." I said sternly.

I put on an elegant rose clip to keep my feathers from falling in front in my eyes**. **I glanced at the clock and it was 6:50.** "**Wish me luck." I said as I was heading up the hatch. "We'll be on recon if you need backup." Skipper said. "I'll be fine you guys. What could go wrong?" I protested. "That's exactly what Manfredi and Johnson said right before they…" Skipper started. "Died a horrible death that keeps changing every time you mention it I know!" I shouted. "Just stay here." With that, I headed out the hatch.

Hans was in the park holding a little basket and waving. I walked over and sat down. "I made Danishes." Hans said as he grabbed a pastry out the basket and handed one to me. I took a bite and inhaled the rest of the Danish in a few seconds. "These are delicious!" I said while chewing on a Danish. "So you were born in Denmark?" I asked slightly curious. "No. I was born in Germany. I got kicked out of Denmark and moved here." "What happened in Denmark anyway?" I asked once more my curious side taking over. "I don't really talk about it." He responded nervously fiddling with his wings. "I won't tell anyone." I promised. "Well, ok." He started the long story I've been trying to figure out since I met Skipper. We talked a little more about interests. Suddenly, I felt guilty and somewhat awkward. I shouldn't been doing this at all. "Hans, I'm actually Chloe." I blurted out all of a sudden.

"You're Chloe?" Hans asked surprised. I mentally slapped myself. There goes my cover. "The penguins turned me into a puffin." I confessed. "To get information out of me?" he shouted angrily. "You were setting traps everywhere! I needed a disguise!" I defended and I started backing up slowly. "So you asked them to turn you into a puffin?" he yelled again advancing forward. "It wasn't my idea to get turned into a puffin. I thought Kowalski would just tweak my appearance. I didn't know he would change me into a bird!" I shouted backing up as Hans stepped forward. He accidently tripped over a branch and fell on top of me. Our beaks touched. He scrambled off me and we were blushing immensely. "I…" Hans started still blushing. "I will not speak of this accident if you don't." I cut in. "Agreed." He replied. I quickly headed back to HQ.

"My cover was blown." I said glumly. "How did that happen?"asked Skipper shocked. "He recognized my voice and…" I lied but Kowalski raised his eyebrow. "Fine. I felt guilty about it so I confessed." I admitted. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." Skipper reassured. "Really?" I asked relieved. "Of course not, so get any good intel?" Skipper asked. "Nothing much but I found out about what happened in Denmark." I said jokingly. Skipper stared at me wide eyed. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Probably not." I said smirking. "So how was your date?" Skipper asked teasingly. I racked my brain searching for the right word. "It was awkward." I finally said before plopping down on my make shift bed and drifting off into sleep.

**Sorry for the delay. I finally got over my writer's block. Please R&R. **

**Thanks, Starfire207.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Alliance

Hans was in Coney Island and was heading for Dr. Blowhole's lair. "Dr. Mammal Fish!" the puffin called out. "What is it Hans? I'm scheming to destroy the penguins." Blowhole said annoyed. "Can we go with my plan?" Hans asked. "What is that then?" asked Blowhole curiously. "We can use your ninja lobsters to kidnap a close friend of the penguins. Then, we head to Denmark where Skipper is public enemy #1 and lure the penguins there letting there and either let the let the military deal with them or capture them ourselves." Hans replied. "I like my idea better." said Blowhole propping a flipper against his segway. "Hey, you owe me!" Hans blurted out angrily. "For what?" asked the dolphin? "You wiped my memory clean! It took me three weeks to get it back." Reminded Hans. "I said I was sorry about twenty times! You were really annoying me!" Blowhole shouted back. "I just wanted to check my email!" protested Hans. "I gave you that Star Bucks gift card." Reminded Blowhole. "There was only 57 cents left!" Hans argued back.

The two villains argued for about half an hour. "Can we take a break Doc?" asked red one checking his watch. "No!" Blowhole yelled. He sighed and looked at Hans and sighed, "Fine. You have a deal. So who do we kidnap? The otter Skipper is falling for?" asked Blowhole. "No. I had someone else in mind." Replied Hans grinning deviously.

**Please R&R. I hope you enjoy the chapter.** Sorry if it's short.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Captured by Crustaceans

Chloe's PoV

"How are the repairs going Kowalski?" I asked the brainiac penguin. "The Disguiser 2000 isn't going to be functioning for another week or so. "You did put a reverse switch on it right?" I asked concerned. "Of course." he replied. I let out a sigh of relief. "How long have been inventing?" I asked curiously. "My whole life." He replied without looking up. "Are there any good inventions on level 13?" I asked slyly. "How do you know about that?" Kowalski asked nervously. "You were shouting in your sleep." I replied. "Oh." He said embarrassed. "I want to show you guys something." I called to the penguins before climbing up the hatch. Before the penguins climbed up the ladder, I flapped my wings and hovered off the ground. "Where'd you go?" asked Skipper scanning around. "I'm right here!" I shouted in the air.

The flat headed penguins tilted his head upward and asked, "Who taught you how to fly?" "Frankie gave me a few pointers." I admitted. "I can help you guys on recon now!" I said happily. "We'll need a set of extra hands- er wings." Skipper corrected."I'll just be going for a walk." "You're not going alone. It's too dangerous." Skipper stated. "Since when did you become my dad?" I asked jokingly. "I'll be fine. I'm armed." I reassured. I pulled out a little tranquilizer dart. "I do believe in the power of weapons. Be back by 1500 hours (3:00)." Skipper stated. "I'll be back right on time." I promised and I flew towards Central Park.

As I took in the beautiful scenery of the summer day, I heard the bush rustling. "Who's there?" I asked. I found myself surrounded by four lobsters holding tazers. _They look delicious _I thought. I redrew my attention to the tazers crackling with electricity. A lobster lunged towards me with the tazer. As soon as it made contact, my body crackled with electricity. I collapsed to the ground. Painfully but slowly, I struggled up. "How is that possible? That should have knocked you out." Shouted a lobster. "I deal with electricity a lot. What do you want with me?" I asked angrily. "It doesn't matter you're coming with us." One lobster commanded. "Not likely."I snapped back. I grabbed my tranquilizer dart out and shot one at the lobster. I aimed at another lobster and pulled the trigger but nothing came out. "Aw come on!" I complained. I tried to escape by flying off but as I took off, a lobster grabbed a hold of my foot. I struggled to keep upward. I eventually smacked into a tree. I groaned and stood up but two lobster quickly pinned my both of my wings to the trunk. "Let go of me!" I shouted struggling to free myself. One of the lobsters clamped their claw on my beak leaving me to let out muffled noises. The third lobster headed towards me with a needle. I let out a muffled yell and struggled and flailed to break free. Too late. The syringe sunk into my neck leaving my vision to be blurred. My vision went black and I sunk to the floor. "We apprehended her doc." Said a lobster through a walkie talkie. "I hope this plan works." Said Dr, Blowhole. The lobster dragged the unconscious puffin and the tranquilized lobster back to the submarine base.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Captive Sort Of

Chloe's PoV

**Sorry for the delay. On Wednesday I went to San Francisco the whole day and came back late at night. Yesterday I had writer's block. **

I woke up in a dark and large room. My wings pinned to my body with ropes. I sat up and squinted my eyes and tried to get a clear image of my surroundings. I managed to make out a few vertical bars which were probably a cage. I only had one person to pin it on. "Hans! You're sending shellfish to fight for you now?" I shouted. "Those shellfish are working for me." A voice called out. "Who's there?" I asked alertly. I saw a red glowing dot and the lights flickered on.

I stared up at the dolphin with a robotic eye. "It's a dolphin." I said in a high voice. My emerald eyes were growing wider and wider. "Yes, quiver in fear and why are you smiling?" asked the dolphin. "It's a dolphin!" I shrieked happily. "Yes, I am a dolphin. What about that?" asked Dr. Blowhole annoyed. "You're my favorite animal." I replied dreamily and stared into space. " I have loved dolphins ever since I first saw one. I've been researching dolphins, made models of dolphins, and once I knocked out a guy's teeth because he was harassing a dolphin." I explained. "Impressive." The dolphin admitted. "Now why have you kidnapped me?" I asked somewhat angry. "It wasn't my plan!" Dr. Blowhole protested. "I wonder who then." I replied sarcastically. It was probably Hans. "Aren't villain team ups a little cliché?" I asked annoyed. "How did you know?" asked Blowhole. "I have my ways." I replied and smiled creepily. "Anyway, efforts to escape are pointless. This lock is the sophisticated wind tumbler model. I doubt you could even get close to picking it." Blowhole declared. The dolphin turned around and started fiddling with a TV. Probably to get a transmission. I eyed the ropes binding me.

Skipper's PoV

"Has anyone seen Chloe?" I asked. She should've been back by now. It was 1800 hours. She was really late. I was about to send my team to search for her, when the TV clicked on showing a puffin and a dolphin. "Hans and Blowhole get off our TV!" I shouted angrily. "I just thought you wanted to know where Chloe is." Blowhole replied slyly. My team and I widened our eyes shocked. "Yes, we have captured your little agent." Hans stated. "I don't work for them!" shouted Chloe's voice. Blowhole rolled his eyes and said, "Anyway, we're headed to Denmark. Come and get us." "First show us where she is." I replied. Blowhole wheeled over to the side showing an empty cage. "Where is she?" Hans asked confused. A black flash knocked Hans to ground. A familiar puffin jumped on Blowhole's head. "Hi guys!" she said happily. We waved back awkwardly. She started rubbing her wing back and forth on Blowhole's head. "I'm touching a dolphin! This is one of the best days of my life!" she squealed happily. "Get off of me!" Blowhole whined. He stuck his flippers up trying to pry her off his but they were too short. She turned her head back to us. "I'm fine. Anyway, it's a trap. I gotta go! Bye! Mwahaha!" The TV went off. I wasn't sure who was in trouble Chloe or Blowhole. I thought we could give her some back up though. "Men, move out!" we casually walked out of the HQ.

**I unleashed my dolphin fangirl side! My voice in reality gets squeaky when I see a dolphin and my eyes go wide. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Boredom

Chloe's PoV

I was back in the cage slightly pouting. "Good thing that was sorted out." Blowhole said relieved. "You're lucky the puffin had energy draining serum." I snapped back. Hans held up a needle and smiled. I looked around the base. I saw a lot of unconscious lobsters, mostly because I knocked them out.

*Flash Back 15 minutes ago*

I had ended the transmission with the penguins and I was still on Blowhole. "Get off me!' Blowhole said again trying to get me off. "Why should I listen to you?" I asked. "How did you get out anyway?" asked Blowhole. "I picked the lock." I replied casually still patting his head. "That should have been impossible for you!" protested the dolphin. "The problem with you villains is that you underestimate children!" I said smugly. "What about the rope?" Blowhole asked still sticking his flippers up in hope to get me off his head. "I have a beak." I said slowly like he was stupid. "All birds have a beak."I said slowly once again. "Right Hans?" I asked. My arch- enemy responded to this a groan. He was still lying on the floor moaning. Suddenly, I was flung backward off the dolphin's head. I flapped my wings and descended on the floor. "Attack lobsters!" Blowhole commanded. I was soon surrounded by many crustaceans. I sighed and said, "Give me a break! I have no training!" The lobsters all lunged forward. I flew up just in time so the lobsters crashed into each other. I flew over to the side and ripped a metal plank from the control panel. "Bring it on!" I yelled. I cackled like a maniac and charged the lobsters.

*End of Flash Back*

I was enjoying wreaking havoc until Hans drove an energy draining serum into my system and depleted my strength. The lobsters dragged me back here. I stuck my head out of the cage bar and stared at the lock. It had been upgraded with a D.N.A scanner. No point of escaping yet. I pulled out my I pod and checked the settings. I hooked up to the Wi-Fi and went on Netflix. I started browsing through TV shows thinking about what to watch. Perfect! I turned on Invader Zim and the little green alien appeared on my I pod. I picked my favorite episode Bad, Bad, Rubber Piggy. A lobster walked over and peered in "What are you watch?" he asked. "Invader Zim. It's about an alien that tried to take over the world." I replied. He lobster eyed the two villains who were still scheming. "Could I watch?" he asked. I shrugged and answered, "Sure." As we watched the episode, we had to cover our beaks/mouths to stifle our laughs. "Why piggy?! I loveded you piggy! I loveded you!" GIR wailed in the video. The lobster and I were practically bursting with laughter.

"What's going on here?!" Dr. Blowhole asked angrily. He wheeled over and saw the lobster and I staring at an I Pod. "Red one!" Blowhole snapped. Red one turned in surprise. "No interacting with the prisoner!" The lobster quickly scurried away. I paused the episode and said, "What I got bored so I hacked into your Wi-Fi. If I asked you probably would've erased my memory." Blowhole glared at my arch enemy. "She went undercover and I told her aimlessly." Said Hans innocently. "I have plenty of time to escape. Judging from how many knots this submarine is going, me reassuring the penguins, and the speed of their transportation, I have a while to escape." I wrapped it all up. The puffin stared at me awkwardly then left. "I still think you're awesome dolphin!" I shouted just to annoy him. Once they left, I asked myself, "Now, how do I get their DNA sample?"

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Go Invader Zim!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Escape

Chloe's PoV

Now that the serum has worn off, I could walk and run around again. I took another look at the DNA scanner. I took out a little screwdriver and unscrewed the back of the scanner revealing a vast field of wires of multiple colors. I've been helping Kowalski a lot with his inventions. I hoped I learned enough. "Let's cross this one, cut this one, straighten this one, OW!" I muttered. I grasped my wings. A sharp wire pricked my wing and sent a little jolt through my body. The black feathers near my wing tip were tinged red. I rearranged the wires back to its original spots and screwed the cover back on. Since I couldn't change the scanner to accept any DNA, I had to collect a DNA sample from either Hans or Blowhole. I quickly brewed a little escape plan. I stuck my wing on the scanner. "Warning, DNA not recognized." A computerized voice boomed deeply. Hans walked over wearing a smug look on his face. "Making another feeble attempt to escape Chloe?" Hans asked grinning. "I'm not one to give up easily Hans. You should know that." I replied glaring at my arch. "Also, I wouldn't call my first escape attempt feeble." I added. He shot back a glare. I grabbed the puffin on his shoulders and shook him back and forth. "Look what happened! I meet you Hoboken a month ago and now I'm a puffin!" I shouted. "You got yourself into this!" he shouted back. He pried my wings off and stormed away. "Thanks for the conversation. And thanks for this." I grinned and held a little black feather. Strangely, it smelled like cherry. I placed the feather on the scanner and the door clicked open.

I glanced at the large TV Blowhole and Hans were working on. We were approaching the coast of Denmark. I quietly turned but ran into a lobster. "Hey!" he shouted. The two villains shot their heads around. I nervously waved. The cyborg dolphin slammed on a button on his segway. After a few awkward seconds I asked, "What's that supposed to do?" Hans pointed up to the ceiling and I saw two sets of six eyes. Two wolf spiders twice my height dropped down from the ceiling. My eyes widened in fear and I let out a whimper. "How did you know?" I asked stammering. "You think you're the only who's good at spying. I knew about your arachnophobia for a little while." Hans replied. "I mutated these just in case you escaped again. The spiders' fangs foamed in anticipation. I wanted to run but my whole body was paralyzed with fear. The spiders tensed its legs preparing to pounce. Out of the blue, a stick of dynamite went flying through the air and exploded in the spider face.

"Chloe!" Skipper voice shouted. I jarred out of my paralysis and whirled around to see the penguins. "My calculations said you weren't coming for another hour." I protested. "We were going to arrive in an hour but we had a nuclear reactor which boosted our trip. We can take the spiders you can sit his one out." Skipper said calmly. "Ok." I replied and flew over to the side. I watched the battle nervously. The penguins had a hard time battling and were losing. Hans and Blowhole were watching with interest. A little glass window appeared out of the corner of my eye. If I could break that, it would flood and drown the spiders. I took out my screw driver and aimed it at the window. I chucked the screwdriver and it went flying through the air. It hit the glass and a small crack formed. The crack grew wider and longer as it expanded. Water started leaking in and soon huge jet of water bursted through the hole that was once the window. The whole lair became engulfed in water and the penguins and I swam for the surface. I gasped for air as I reached the surface of the water. Dr. Blowhole came out of the water in a hover bubble. "This isn't the last of me peng-you-ins! I'll be back!" Blowhole declared. "Can I have a hug before you leave?" I asked. "No!" he replied. He let out his famous laugh at flew away. A minute later, Hans broke to the surface between the penguins and I. He took a look at us and chuckled nervously. "Rico, stick me." I said. Rico regurgitated a stick of dynamite that ws strangely already lit. I threw it at the puffin as the fuse blew out. Hans went flying across the water and crashed on a shrub on the coast. "Let's head back to the submarine before the Danes arrest you." I suggested. "Good idea." Skipper said and we swam for the sub. We were headed back to New York.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Farewell

Skipper, Rico, Private, and Chloe were playing cards in the base when Kowalski suddenly came busting out of his lab. "I fixed the Disguiser 2000!" he declared happily. "Great!" Chloe replied and went rushing into the lab. Kowalski hooked the puffin up to the machine. "Now hold still." he commanded as he hooked the she puffin up to the machine. Kowalski activated the disguiser and the room was enveloped in a blinding flash. When the flash was gone, Chloe felt her face. It had its normal features: Her hair, ears, nose and, mouth. She sighed in relief when she looked down and saw her clothes. "I am going to miss being a puffin though." Chloe muttered.

Back outside the penguins and Chloe were saying their farewells. "Thanks for everything you guys." Chloe said. The human scooped all the penguins into a tight hug. A few tears were trickling out of her eyes. "You're crushing me kid!" Skipper wheezed. "Oh sorry!" she gently placed the penguins on the ground and quickly dried her green eyes from tears. "By the way, I kind of went to level 13B." she confessed while fidgeting with her hands. "We got that." Skipper said. "I also have something to tell you." The flat penguin hopped on the human's shoulder and whispered, "When you told us to stay in HQ when you went to your 'date, I followed you and kind of spied on you." "You tell no one or I'll tell everyone about Denmark." Chloe whispered. Her cheeks turned scarlet when remembering about the accidental kiss.

"I have something to ask you." Kowalski requested. "Shoot." Chloe replied. "How can you understand what we say?" The brainiac penguin asked. The rest of the penguin turned towards Chloe hoping for an answer. She shrugged and replied, "I was born like that so I guess I'm what you call an animal whisperer." Chloe checked her watch and said, "I have to go guys I'll be late for my flight. I visit you sooner than you think!" she reassured. "How is that?" Private asked. "Kowalski and I invented a teleporter." She replied grinning. The birds shot a look at Kowalski. "What?" he asked shrugging. "I promise to visit!" Chloe shouted one last time while walking to the airport to catch her flight.

She glanced at out the window and saw the city of San Francisco. After she got out of the airport, she called a taxi to drive to her home. "Hi mom! Hi ad!" she greeted enthusiastically. Her parents ran up and gave her a big squeeze. "How was your trip honey?" her dad asked while ruffling her hair. "It was good." She said casually. Deep down she knew good bare covered what actually happened on her trip.

**And... I'm done! By the way, this is just an author note.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it! Anyway, I was always daydreaming about penguins of Madagascar in my head. When I discovered FanFiction, I decided to post stories.**

**Anyway, since seventh grade is coming, I'm not posting any stories for a while. Maybe short drabbles but no more. But anyay, I'm signing off for a while.**

**From, **

**Starfire207**


End file.
